Sans lendemain ?
by Let Me Dream Blog
Summary: Cora revient en ville pour rendre une petite visite à ses amis. Mais en chemin elle croise un garçon qui lui plaît beaucoup. Vont-ils se retrouver ? Qui est-il ?
**Voilà à la demande de "** Liam angriest beta" je publie cet OS.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Cette histoire se passe quelques années après le lycée et c'est hors saison.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Cora :**

J'entre dans le café de la ville. Je commence à faire la queue pour commander ma boisson. Je pianote sur mon téléphone en attendant patiemment mon tour. J'ai décidé de revenir à Beacon Hills pour rendre visite à mes amis. Je pense rester quelques jours puis partir pour l'Alaska, j'ai toujours rêvé aller là-bas et voir la neige dotant plus que je ne crains pas le froid.

_ **Bonjour mademoiselle** , me salue une voix féminine

Je lève la tête. C'est la serveuse. Elle me sourit et me demande ce qu'elle peut me servir. Je commande juste un café bien noir et une de leur pâtisserie au chocolat. Mes préférés. Je règle puis je vais m'installer à une table au fond de la pièce. Je pose ma veste noire sur le dossier de la chaise. Je m'assois et pianote sur mon téléphone. Je suis dos au mur donc je peux voir tous les allés venus. Je me connecte à la wi-fi puis je surf un peu sur les réseaux sociaux.

_ **Voilà pour vous mademoiselle** , m'annonce une petite voix en posant un plateau sur la table en face de moi

Je lève la tête et remercie la serveuse de tout à l'heure. Je bois une petite gorgée de ma boisson chaude tout en restant concentrée sur mon téléphone.

Soudain un mouvement, une odeur attire mon attention. Mon regard se pose sur la porte où se trouve deux jeunes hommes. Le premier est plutôt grand, foncé de peau avec deux diamants sur les oreilles. Il est vêtu d'une chemise bleu et d'un pantalon beige qui font bien ressortir sa couleur de peau. Le second est légèrement plus petit et plus mignon. Sa chemise à carreaux par dessus son tee-shirt blanc font bien ressortir sa musculature. Je me mords les lèvres quant il se tourne pour être dos à moi et que je vois con cul moulé par un jean noir.

J'inspire profondément. C'est loup-garou… j'en déduis pas son odeur. Je souris légèrement. Je termine mon gâteau puis je bois une autre gorgée de mon café. Je relève les yeux du fond de ma tasse et je croise son regard. Je pose ma tasse sans le quitter des yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes sans aucun geste je décide de lui offrir un petit sourire. Pas timide mais pas pas provocant. Je dirai un peu des deux.

Il me retourne mon sourire. Son ami l'appel pour prendre commande alors il détourne les yeux. Je les entend commander deux café à emporter. Je termine d'ailleurs le mien, je me lève et enfile ma veste. Quand je relève la tête il est déjà parti. Je fais une petite moue puis je traverse la café pour passer la porte. Je glisse mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Le soleil tape assez fort et il fait très chaud. Je regrette d'avoir mis mon pantalon taille haute noir. Encore heureux qu'un loup-garou puisse supporter une telle chaleur. Je relève mes cheveux en une queue de cheval tout en partant un direction de ma moto. Une Yamaha 700 MT-07 Moto Cage 2015 en noir et rouge : une splendeur ! Je l'enfourche tout en arrangeant mon top cropped militaire qui s'est légèrement coincé sous mon soutien-gorge.

Je prends mon casque et je l'enfile sur ma tête. Je croise le regard de l'homme de tout à l'heure. Il est adossé à son camion avec son café à la main. J'attache mon casque, j'enlève le cale-pied et je démarre la moto… tout ça sans le quitter des yeux. Je commence à rouler et je fais exprès de passe à quelques mètres de lui. Avant d'engager l'autoroute, je lui lance un clin d'œil puis je ferme la visière de mon casque. Il m'offre un grand sourire où je peux voir toutes ses dents blanches complètement alignées.

J'ai une touche. J'ai ton odeur mon gars ! Je te retrouverai !

Je me gare devant la petite maison aux planches blanches. J'enlève mon casque et le pose sur le guidon. Les mains dans les poches je monte les petits escaliers et avance sans faire grincer le bois sous mes pieds. Avant même que je toque sur la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre brusquement. Un homme à la peau hâlée m'offre sous plus beau sourire mais aussi un regard surpris.

_ **Cora** , souffle-t-il

Je souris à mon ami. Il m'ouvre et ses bras et on s'enlace durant quelques – longues – secondes.

Il m'invite ensuite à entrer. Je suis venue chez lui qu'une seule fois et rien n'a changé. Il me demande de mes nouvelles. Je lui raconte à propos des mes voyages autour du monde.

Après plusieurs heures à parler, il me demande enfin ce que me vaut cette visite.

_ **Pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir mais ça va plus de deux ans qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici alors…**

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

_ **Je comprends** , je souffle

Je me lève du canapé en mettant mes mains dans mes poches avant en laissant mes pouces à l'extérieur. Je parcours son salon des yeux et réponds :

_ **Je voulais juste revenir à la maison.**

Il se lève à son tour et vient en face de moi. Il me tient les épaules et m'annonce gentiment :

_ **Bienvenue à toi alors.**

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de me prendre dans ses bras. On se sépare et juste au moment où j'allais le remercier une voix interpelle Scott.

_ **Par ici Liam** , il répond en s'avançant vers la porte

Je reste derrière lui. Je suis surprise de voir que c'est le mec du café qui se présente dans l'encadrement du salon. Je reste néanmoins impassible. Il est tout aussi surpris que moi mais il m'offre un petit sourire.

_ **Salut** , il dit d'une voix neutre

_ **Salut** , je répète en souriant

_ **Liam voici Cora, une très bonne amie… Cora voici Liam, mon bêta** , Scott fait les présentations

Liam écarquille les yeux sur les derniers mots de son Alpha. Scott lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il se détente et lui avoue que je suis une louve. Liam se détend et me regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je hausse les sourcils et sourit moi aussi. Scott se racle la gorge. Le bêta secoue la tête et regarde son Alpha avec de grands yeux.

_ **Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?** , sourit Scott

Les yeux de Liam vont des vas et vient en moi et Scott.

_ **Oui** , il finit par dire, **il y a une meute de loup pas loin d'ici et ils aimeraient voir l'Apha de la ville… dont toi.**

Je fronce les sourcils ainsi que mon ami. Il me jette un regard. Je peux y lire de l'incompréhension. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une meute de loup viendrait faire ici ? Je m'avance de quelques pas et lui propose de l'accompagner.

_ **Non** , il secoue la tête, **pas la peine je vais gérer ça tout seul.**

_ **Tu en es sûre ?** , je hausse les sourcils

Il hoche tout simplement la tête. Je me mords la lèvre.

_ **Ok… tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin d'aide** , je dis en face de lui

Il hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Je lui dépose un petit bisou sur la joue et le salue. Je tourne la tête et croise le regard de Liam. Je lui offre un petit sourire en coin.

_ **Je peux en avoir un aussi ?** , dit ce dernier

J'étouffe un petit rire. Scott lui éclate de rire. Liam semble un peu gêné et se rend compte de ses paroles. Je le vis rougir. Néanmoins, j'approche mes lèvres près de son visage. Mais au lieu de les déposer sur sa joue, j'embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ **Salut** , je dis avant de passer la porte et de rejoindre ma moto

Je sors de ma douche enroulée dans une serviette blanche. J'ai réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit. Demain je vais me trouver un appartement. Je me sèche rapidement puis enfile mes vêtements : un jean skinny noir avec un débardeur assorti, une veste rouge et des bottes noires. Je peigne mes cheveux, prends mon sac et mes clés puis je sors de ma chambre.

Je regarde l'heure sur mon portable : 22h48. Il doit être rentré maintenant. J'ai suivis son odeur et cela m'a amené jusqu'ici. Un immeuble, plutôt vieux, de plusieurs étages. Je gare ma moto dans un coin. Par chance, un homme sort de l'immeuble pour aller promener son chien, donc je peux entrer sans avoir à l'appeler.

Je m'arrête devant une porte marron : 22B. L'odeur s'arrête ici. Je toque trois fois sur la porte. Je peux entendre des pas arriver à ma hauteur puis le loquer et enfin la porte s'ouvre sur un Liam un jogging gris et seulement en jogging gris. En levant un sourcil, j'admire son corps. D'un hochement de tête j'approuve.

_ **Sal… salut Co… Cora… euh…**

Il regarde de part et d'autre du couloir.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et comment tu sais que je vis ici ?**

Je souris et pointe mon nez avec mon doigt.

_ **Tu** **m** **e fais entrer ?** , je demande sûr de moi

Il secoue la tête et se met sur le côté pour que je puisse entrer.

_ **Merci** , je dis en m'avançant dans son studio

Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis en face de la télé et du canapé. À ma droite, il y a la cuisine, à l'opposer un lit double et une porte pour la salle-de-bain.

_ **Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question** , il me fait remarquer

Je me tourne face à lui. Je hausse les sourcils pour lui faire répéter sa question.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** , il répète un sourire aux lèvres

Je penche ma tête sur le côté.

_ **Et bien…** , je commence en posant mon sac sur la commande pas loin de la porte d'entrée

Il me regarde faire, les mains dans les poches de son jogging ce qui le fait descendre plus sur ses hanches. Je me mords la lèvre. Ce mec est une bombe !

_ **Je me disais…**

Je retire mes bottes une à une à l'aide de mes pieds. Il suit mes fais et gestes. Je pousse mes bottes dans un coin de la pièce.

_ **Que passer te voir serait une bonne idée** , je dis en retirant ma veste lentement

Il déglutit et je souris.

_ **Pourquoi faire ?** , il dit difficilement

Je lâche un petit rire en mordant le bout de ma langue. Je pose ma veste sur son canapé et j'avance lentement vers lui. Je pose mon index dans son cou. Il inspire fortement.

_ **A toi de voir** , je dis d'une voix sensuelle en faisant descendre mon doigt le long de ses abdos parfaitement sculptés

Je suis mon doigt du regard puis relève la tête. Je croise ses yeux qui sont devenus noirs de désir. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Il inspire profondément en serrant ses mâchoires. Je souris en coin.

D'un geste rapide, comme seul un loup-garou peut le faire, je me retrouve les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille ses mains fermement sur mes fesses. Je tiens son cou de mes mains et me penche pour celer nos lèvres ensemble. On s'embrasse fougueusement et sauvagement. J'adore ! Quand sa langue prend possession de ma bouche je gémis. Il me plaque ensuite violemment contre la porte. Je gémis dans sa bouche puis on se sépare par manque d'oxygène. On se regarde dans les yeux. Mes mains toujours contre son cou et les siennes sur mes fesses. Je replonge ensuite sur ses lèvres et y écrase durement les miennes. Il pousse son bassin contre le mien et je peux sentir son érection contre mon entrejambe. Je mords sa lèvre ce qui lui fait grogner. Je souris contre ses lèvres. Ses doigts viennent se faufiler ma dessous mon débardeur. Il presse ses doigts sur ma peau comme pour y laisser des marques. Ce qui ne me déplairai pas. Il remonte mon tee-shirt et le fait passer par dessus ma tête. Je le vois le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ses yeux sont remplis de désir et je ne peux que m'y perdre. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'ai juste envie de le dévorer ! Il plonge sa tête dans mon cou. Quand je sens sa langue parcourir mon cou, je tourne des yeux. C'est divin ! En moins deux, il trouve mon point sensible, juste en dessous de mon lobe d'oreille. Je gémis fortement. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau. Il suce la région et je ne peux plus me contrôler. Je n'arrête pas de gémir et sans s'y attendre je griffe son dos de mes ongles. Il grogne contre mon cou. Il embrasse ma mâchoire puis s'empare de ma bouche sauvagement. Il déboutonne le haut de mon short et moi je fais de même en défaisant le lacet de son survêt. On s'empresse de finir notre tâche pour pouvoir aller plus loin.

Une fois fait, il reprend possession de ma bouche. Quant à moi, je fais des mouvements de hanches contre son bassin. Il gémit. Nos langues tournent ensemble dans une danse sensuelle. Il me mord ensuite la lèvre ce que me fait gémir une fois de plus. On se sépare pour reprendre notre souffle. Nos respirations sont hachées. Nos torses se soulèvent rapidement. Je le pousse fortement pour me décoller de la porte. Il titube sur quelques pas puis se stoppe en me regarder m'avancer vers lui à pas de félin. Je me lèche les lèvres. Je sens sa main prendre mon bras et me coller à lui. Nos yeux ne se quittent plus. Il ne penche pour m'embrasser et je l'esquive juste pour le taquiner un peu et il embrasse ma joue. Il me regarde surpris. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et je vais mordre son cou. Il grogne. Je suce la zone de la morsure et y passe plusieurs fois la langue. Je laisse une marque. Il enroule ma taille de ses bras musclés. Je tiens ses larges épaules tout en posant des baisers mouillés le long de sa mâchoire.

Je prends possession de sa bouche et y glisse ma langue. Notre danse reprend instantanément. Il me pousse vers son lit. Nos bouchent restent connecter. Ses mains caressent mon dos jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'attache de mon soutient-gorge. En un claquement de doigt ce dernier se retrouve sur le sol. Je sens aussitôt la bordure du lit derrière mes genoux. Je me sépare de lui et d'une vitesse surhumaine, je change nos places. Je le pousse doucement sur le lit. Il est assit et s'appuie sur ses coudes. Il me dévore littéralement des yeux. J'attrape son survêt et le glisse lentement le long de ses jambes. Je hausse un sourcil en découvrant qu'il ne porte aucun sous-vêtement. Il se débarrasse de son bas en un battement de jambes. Je viens m'installer à califourchon sur lit et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Mes mains se glissent dans sa chevelure brune et tirent dessus. J'entends une petite plainte sortir de sa bouche. Je souris contre ses lèvres et je descends dans son cou. J'y dépose plusieurs baisers. Je continue mon chemin sur ses pectoraux. Je mords doucement ses tétons ce qui le fait grogner. Je passe ma langue de long de ses abdos bien dessinés. Je prends en main son engin et commence à faire des vas et viens tout en embrassant ses tablettes. Je le regarde ensuite dans les yeux tout en léchant son gland. Il étouffe un gémissement. Je glisse sa longueur dans ma bouche sans rompre notre « eye-contact ». Il bascule la tête en arrière. Je souris puis entreprends des vas et viens plus rapide. Je passe ma langue sur toute sa verge. Je le suce goulûment sans m'arrêter une seconde. Il empoigne mes cheveux de ses deux mains ce qui m'incite à aller plus vite.

_ **Oh putain…** , il gémit fortement

Je la retire de ma bouche et faire des tours de langue sur son gland. Il jure dans sa barbe. Puis il m'arrête en prenant fermement mes bras et en me basculant sur le lit.

_ **A mon tour maintenant** , il dit d'une voix sensuelle et joueuse

Je souris en passant mes doigts sur les recoins de ma bouche. Il m'embrasse le cou. Il le suçote. Je sens qu'il me laisse des marques ce qui m'excite encore plus. Il descend ensuite sur ma poitrine et prend un de mes tétons dans sa bouche. Je me mords la lèvre et gémis quand il y tourne sa langue. Je ferme fortement les yeux. Putain que c'est bon ! Il passe ensuite à l'autre sein et il fait de même. Il prend mes deux seins entre ses mains et trace en chemin de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon nombril avec sa langue. Il dépose plein de baisers mouillés sur mon ventre. Je me tortille sous lui. Il défait ma fermeture éclair et glisse le pantalon le long de mes jambes lentement. Tellement lentement que ça en devient frustrant. Il rigole en voyant mon froncement de sourcils. Il balance mon pantalon à l'autre bout du lit à mon plus grand soulagement. Je souris en le voyant ramper jusqu'à mon visage. Il m'embrasse langoureusement avant de me demander si j'y tiens. Je fronce les sourcils :

_ **A quoi ?** , je demande perdue

Il baisse le regard sur ma culotte en dentelle noire. J'ouvre la bouche pour approuver mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il empoigne mon dessus et tire en déchirant le tissus. Je fais une petite moue puis souris en prenant son visage et l'embrasser. Il se débarrasse du tissus puis refait le chemin vers le bas en m'embrassant de partout. Il arrive enfin à mon entrejambe. Il plie mes genoux et caresse l'intérieure de mes cuisses. Des frissons me parcours le corps. Je ferme les yeux en me mordant la lèvre. Il recommence sur l'autre jambe. Mon dieu ! Il passe ensuite ses doigts sur mes plis, délicatement. Mais il va me rendre chèvre !

_ **J'adore** , chuchote-t-il en faisant le tour du triangle de poils sur mon pubis, **et j'adore ça encore plus** , il termine en passant ses doigts dans ma fente épilée

Je souffle de bien être quand ses doigts frôlent mon clitoris.

_ **Maintenant je veux que tu me regardes** , il m'ordonne d'une voix douce mais autoritaire

Mes yeux restent scotchés aux siens. Je me mords la lèvre quand je le vois se pencher dans mon entrejambe. Quand je sens sa langue passée le long de mes plis, je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner des yeux et de basculer la tête en arrière. Putain que c'est bon ! Trop bon ! Il s'arrête alors et me demande ou plutôt m'ordonne une nouvelle fois de le regarder. Je m'exécute. Sa langue tourne lentement, très lentement, autour de mon bouton de plaisir. Ma respiration s'accélère. Au bout de quelques minutes de torture, sa langue devient plus avide. Je ne lâche pas ses yeux comme il me l'a demandé. C'est tellement érotique ! J'agrippe les draps quand je sens deux de des doigts me fouiller. Je gémis de plaisir. Son autre main titille l'un de mes tétons.

_ **Putain !** , je jure quand il augmente le rythme

Je ferme les yeux. Je sens que je vais bientôt venir. Il arrête tout mouvement. J'ouvre les yeux et croise son regard. Un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin. Je ne dois pas détourner le regard… c'est vrai. Mais c'est tellement dur ! Il reprend sa torture. Je me mords la lèvre. Ma respiration se saccade. Ça y est !

_ **Je… vais…** , je dis difficilement

Je ne quitte pas ses yeux. Je le sens sourire contre mon intimité. J'ouvre grand la bouche pour essayer de prendre de l'air mais seul des plaintes en sorte. Je gémis fortement une dernière fois en criant son nom et retombe sur le lit, essoufflée. Les yeux fermés, je me remets petit à petit de l'orgasme que Liam vient de m'offrir. Mon dieu qu'il est bon ! Je sens ses baisers remontés le long de mon corps. Ses lèvres passent de mon intimité à mon ventre pour aller sur mes seins et pour finir il cèle ses lèvres aux miennes.

Je souris dans notre baiser et lui aussi. Ses mains encadrent tout d'abord mon visage puis l'une d'elles voyage entre nos corps en sueur. Il se présente à mon entrée. Il se sépare de ma bouche doucement pour capturer mon regard. Il fait entrer juste son gland puis le fait ressortir. Il répète cette action plusieurs fois juste pour me titiller et croyez-moi… ça marche ! Il fait entrer ensuite toute sa longueur sans me quitter des yeux. Ma bouche s'ouvre devant l'effet que son engin procure à mon corps. Ses frissons se créent sur ma peau. Je tiens ses épaules comme pour me soutenir car je dois dire… si j'étais debout en ce moment même, mes jambes auraient défaillis sous cette sensation. Il est entièrement en moi maintenant. Il ne bouge pas. Je tente un mouvement de hanche mais sa main m'intercepte avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Dans son regard, j'y vois de l'autorité mais sur son visage un air joueur. Il veut vraiment me rendre folle ! Ses bras viennent encadrer mon visage à nouveau. Il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres tout en commençant à bouger. Je gémis contre ses lèvres charnues. Son rythme est lent… très lent. Bon c'est clair ce mec veut me rendre chèvre !

_ **Liam… plus vite** , je dis entre deux baisers d'une voix autoritaire

Il sourit grandement. Je peux voir ses dents parfaitement droites et alignées. Qu'il est beau… non CANON ! Ouais c'est le mot. Il est trop canon ! Il augmente la cadence à mon plus grand plaisir. Ses coups de reins ne cessent de me faire gémir. Pour avoir plus de profondeur, il prend ma jambe droite et la bascule sur son épaule.

_ **Oh mon dieu…** , je cris en sentant la différence

Il sourit encore plus. Il bascule en peu des hanches comme pour… chercher quelque chose. Je me mords la lèvre en me rendant compte qu'il cherche mon point G. il met vraiment le paquet. Je l'entends jurer au bout de quelques minutes n'arrivant pas à mettre la main dessus. Ou plutôt dans notre cas… la queue dessus. Cette pensée ainsi que son froncement de sourcils accompagné d'un air enfantin me font rire. Il lève la tête et nos regards se croisent. J'y lis, dans le sien, de l'étonnement.

Je tire sa nuque et l'embrasse fougueusement. Quand je me sépare de lui, je lui glisse à l'oreille :

_ **Laisse-moi t'aider un peu.**

Tout en lui donnant un petit clin d'œil. Il ne comprend pas tout de suite mais quand je bascule dans un certain angle mon bassin il écarquille les yeux alors que je gémis de plaisir. Il est en plein dessus là. Il m'offre un petit sourire narquois et accélère le rythme. Seul le bruit de mes gémissements et de ses grognements règnent dans le studio avec en arrière fond le son de la télé. Mais à dire vrai… comparer à NOS bruits la télé est le cadet des soucis des voisins.

Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi à nouveau. Mes parois se ressert contre sa queue. Un grognement se fait entendre au fond de sa gorge. Mes gémissements s'amplifient. Je griffe son dos alors que des étoiles dansent devant me yeux. J'ai le souffle court. J'essaie de reprendre ma respiration. Liam lui n'arrête pas ses mouvements. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et le regarde continuer. Ses yeux sont posés sur notre point d'union. Je suis son regard. Oh putain que c'est excitant de voir son membre se perdre en moi. L'excitation revient instantanément dans mon corps. Bien heureuse d'être une louve moi je vous le dis.

Je prends en coupe son visage et le rapproche du mien. Il mord ma lèvre inférieure puis sans m'y attendre, il me tourne et me met sur le ventre. Il tient mon cul de part et d'autre avec ses mains et augmente le rythme. Je pousse les cheveux qui tombent dans mon visage. Je cambre le dos. Une sensation de chaleur se fait ressentir dans mes orteils.

_ **Oh putain…,** je l'entends jurer

Il va venir lui aussi. Mes hanches vont à sa rencontre pour amplifier la cadence. Cette sensation de chaleur ne cesse de monter le long de mon corps. Je gémis quant elle arrive à ma tête me faisant perdre le contrôle de tout. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Les étoiles scintillent devant mes yeux. J'entends les grognements de Liam dans mon oreille.

_ **Cora,** il implore avant que je ne le sente venir dans mon antre

Je gémis une dernière fois en criant son nom avant de m'étaler sur le lit comme une crêpe. Putain ! Il s'allonge à mes côtés en soufflant de bonheur.

_ **C'était…** , je chuchote après avoir trouvé le courage de parler

J'avale ma salive en essayant de trouver le bon mot. Je sens sa main agripper ma hanche et me tourner pour être face à lui. Il est posé sur son coude et me regarde en souriant. Je mords les lèvres en souriant aussi.

_ **Géniale** , j'arrive à dire en croisant son regard

Il hausse les sourcils. Je plisse les yeux devant ce haussement.

_ **Génial… c'est tout ?** , dit-il faussement déçu

Il fait une petite moue en passant ses doigts le long de mes côtes.

_ **Je dirai plutôt INCROYABLE… surtout pour quelqu'un qui a eu trois orgasmes** , il sourit

Je lui lance une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il n'a pas tord.

_ **Même plus qu'incroyable** , je commence

Il m'offre un grand sourire et incline la tête pour me faire m'inciter à dire plus.

_ **C'était fantasmagorique** , je rigole

Il me suit dans mon rire. On s'est regardé dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes avant qu'il n'attire mon corps contre le sien. Je sombre rapidement dans ses bras après nos ébats, le sourire aux lèvres. Et je peux sentir le siens sur le haut de mon crâne.

* * *

 **Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review :)**

 **Sur ma page Facebook (lien sur dans mon profil) vous verrez les images de cette fiction.**

 **PS : Demain je publie une fanfiction sur Arrow ;)**

 **#LDREAM**


End file.
